Kim Possible: Bronze Rider of Pern
by ReaperCB919
Summary: This started as a short Vignette for a thread on the KP Slash Haven. An accident with the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer caused versions of Kim to split off into multiple dimensions. One version lands on the world of Pern. A world protected by dragonrider
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: As I said in the summary, this was started by a thread on the KP Slash Haven called Musical Dimensions... but most of it is actually based on the Dragonrider of Pern books by Anne McCaffrey. If you haven't read them... I suggest you do, they're worth it. And obviously, I don't own anything. I am making no money off this, I'm just borrowing the characters and settings for an idea I had. I hope everyone enjoys.

A few quick things for those who haven't read the books. Dragon's don't talk, they speak telepathically. This is shown by italicized type. The reason for some of the name having a consonant and then an apostrophe consonant, (F'lar, F'nor, N'ton) Is because dragon riders shorten their names from their birth name (Felarnon, Famanoran, Naton.) to this honorific contraction. I think that's all the little details, everything else should be explained as the story continues... Enjoy.

* * *

Hatching at Benden Weyr.

* * *

By the Golden Egg of Faranth  
By the Weyrwoman, wise and true,  
Breed a flight of bronze and brown wings,  
Breed a flight of green and blue.  
Breed riders, strong and daring,  
Dragon-loving, born as hatched,  
Flight of hundreds soaring skyward,  
Man and dragon fully matched.

* * *

Kim fell hard to the hot sands, her senses reeling from the trip through dimensions. Her stomach felt as if she were going to vomit, but the motion and press of bodies around her forced her to master that urge as she became aware of her surroundings. She quickly got to her feet, her hands stinging from the heat of the sand under her. She looked at those around her and wondered. She was surrounded by dozens of boys around her age all dressed in long white tunics. And every one of them was looking at her. She looked up beyond them and saw hundreds of people in stone stands looking down at them. Beyond them, on high ledges she saw several men standing beside huge dragons; all looking down at the group of boys, and more importantly, at her. A rattle from her left drew her attention, and her eyes widened as dozens of mottled eggs sat shaking on the sands. 

"Oh man…where am I?" Kim asked to no one in particular and was dumb founded at the answer she received.

"By the shell! You just fell from _between_ onto the hatching sands of Benden and don't know where you are?" One of the white robed boys asked.

"_Between_? Benden?" Kim looked back at the eggs as a pair of bronze colored wings burst forth from one.

She watched the young dragonet tear his way free of the egg, shards falling to the sands. It stood, looking around at the group of boys on the sands, then its eyes landed on Kim and it rushed forward. Kim eye's widened as the creature seemed to lunge at her. Her mind jumped into mission mode on reflex and she prepared to leap out of its way, her eyes locking with his as she watched for the correct moment. Then time stopped.

"Oooh…" Kim's breathing grew heavy, her mind rushing with new sensations. She felt elation and amazement. How strong was Kim, how powerful. The thoughts flowed through Kim's mind not her own. She felt tenderness and love for the beast that she'd first assumed attacking her. Suddenly she smiled and stood, relaxed as she reached out unconsciously to scratch the young dragonet behind his eye ridge. "Kith… How do I know your name?"

_Why shouldn't my rider know my name?_

"Rider? I'm… Kim, Rider to Bronze Kith." She said with the dragon's prodding, smiling as if the most wonderful thing in the world had just happened.

"How that is possible, we'll discuss later." A tall dark haired man with amber eyes said, from her left.

"Anything's possible for a Possible." The old line came naturally thanks to the man's inadvertent prodding.

"Let's get you and this dragonet outside and feeding before troubles begin." He grabbed her by the arm, a growl from the young dragon making him loosen his grip. "Tell him I mean no harm please. I am F'lar, Benden Weyrleader."

Kim wasn't sure who he was really, or what a Weyr leader was, but she recognized authority when she saw it. That meant two things to her. One, this person would know where she was, and what the rules of this world were. Two, unless it was corrupt or preventing her from protecting the innocent, she obeyed the authority. That left her only one question.

"Weyrleader?" She played the word in her mind and smiled as Kith relayed a message from F'lar's dragon Mnementh.

_The great bronze says that F'lar is the leader of Benden Weyr because he rides the queen dragon's mate. Ramoth, the dragon queen is ridden by Lessa, the Weyr Woman. They are the authority within this Weyr. And I am of Ramoth and Mnementh's latest clutch._

"So you're in charge of the Weyr?" Kim said, as she allowed F'lar to lead her outside and to one of the aides with several baskets of cut raw meat. She started feeding Kith and he greedily devoured the meat.

"So to speak, don't you listen to your harpers? I thought everyone on Pern knew all the Weyrleaders." F'lar looked at her curiously.

"I'm not from," She looked around, "Pern."

"Not from Pern? Then you truly did fall from_between_…" F'lar sighed, "When T'ron hears this… Lessa's coming."

"F'lar! Where did she come from? What's going on?" Lessa turned to Kim, then to her dragon. Slowly a strong calm overcame the Weyrwoman. "She's impressed, there's nothing to be done now. She'll be trained as is the tradition of the Weyr."

"There could be issues with that. She knows nothing of Pern. She's not from our world." He sighed, "But you are right, she is a rider and will receive all honor as such."

"Where are you from?" Lessa turned to her.

"A world called Earth. I was a hero there, but an accident sent me into… a vortex. The next thing I remember, I was on your hatching grounds, and Kith and I were one." She rubbed the bronze's eye ridge affectionately as he finally seemed to be sated from all the meat she'd plied him with, she looked around to see that the other dragons had hatched as well and their new mates were all feeding them.

"Looks like you got the pick of the litter." F'lar suggested, "He has the best color of any of the bronzes, and is the largest hatchling by a good weaver's length. He'll rival Mnementh in size one day, and be flying a good month before the others if he grows as quickly as I think."

Kim smiled, "He wants to sleep, and I'd like to as well, I know I should have more questions… but right now, I can't even conceive of anything but taking care of Kith."

F'lar summoned one of the blue riders over, "Lead our first Bronze Woman to a private barracks. It's probably smartest for now." He turned to the peak. "Mnementh? Would you mind sitting watch outside her barracks to ensure no one enters without our say so?" He then turned back to Kim, "He says he'll watch out for you well, and reminded me to assure you that you are not a prisoner, merely that I wish you protected from jealous candidates who missed out on impressing because of your appearance, and having to deal with old traditions when the Oldtimers arrive, and they will hear about this soon enough."  
………………………………

Kim awoke to the sound of Kith calling for food. Her smile widened as she slipped from the bed and made her way to the young dragon. Her hand rubbed over his hide carefully. Then her brows knitted together as she felt a patchy spot near his left front leg.

_I'm hungry and I itch…_

"What's with this? And are you bigger than you were yesterday?" Kim wondered.

"He is, and that patchy spot is where he outgrew his hide. You need to bathe and oil him everyday, for a while, all he'll do is eat and sleep, which is what makes a dragon grow." Lessa's voice came from the entrance to the Weyr.

_Kim… I itch… and I want food!_

"How fast will he grow?" Kim looked at her, absently scratching Kith's neck and silently reassuring the dragon she'd see he was fed and cared for well.

"Fast." Lessa smiled, "Larger and larger over night, he'll be full grown by the end of his first turn, then his appetite will taper off. Come on, I'll help you bathe the beast. After you've fed him, then we can get you some proper clothes for the Weyr. We've decided to teach you privately, at first. Then once you're prepared, we'll put you to use."

"Why teach me privately? Wouldn't it be better to see that I'm accepted as a rider with the rest? I mean, I can see I'm gonna be here a while… from the looks of things, you aren't a very technological society… and then there is Kith…" Kim smiled affectionately at the bronze.

_FOOD???_

"Kim… you've impressed a dragon. On top of that, you've impressed a Bronze Dragon. You don't really know what that means since you aren't from Pern. Dragons and riders bond for life. If you die, Kith would commit suicide by flying _between_. If…"

Kim stopped her, "He won't…"

"Maybe not, but the possibility is there. Bronzes aren't just normal dragons. They're the next to rarest dragons on Pern. Their riders are wing leaders, they become Weyrleaders if the bronze is strong enough to fly a queen. They are some of the most important and revered men of Pern. This is a major event. Honestly, you seem like you'll be a strong rider, though how you impressed a bronze I don't think we'll ever understand." Lessa sighed, "But we've a dragon to see to."

_Finally!_

"Yes, finally, you sound like Ron. Your brain is in your stomach. I had no idea you were so special." Kim led Kith outside and to the lake, Lessa following close behind.

"Just wade in with him, and use the sweet sand to bathe him, pay close attention to the patchy spots, and we'll oil them once he's clean. Then you can feed him and I'll introduce you to Manora. She'll help you get some clothes together," Lessa looked Kim over as she started to clean Kith. "Shouldn't be too hard for the most part, but we'll need to have your wherhide gear made especially for you. Since you can't leave Kith here while you go off, I'll send for the Master Tanner and the Master Weaver as well. I'll send Manora with the messenger, that way they'll be able to pick out lengths and completed clothes that would better fit. I give it till full night before the Oldtimers hear about you…"

"Oldtimers?" Kim looked at her.

"The Dragonmen from four hundred turns ago. Shells!!! I need a Harper! Dragon men exist to fight thread." Lessa smiled at the quizzical look Kim gave her, "No, not the stuff we use to sew, Thread is a parasitical organism that fall's from the sky and eats away at anything born or grown; flesh, plant life, hide… Thread scores and burns it and can only be killed by extreme heat or cold. Hence, the dragons. Dragon's flame thread from the skies of Pern. Searing it in the air before it can harm those we protect.

"Thread doesn't fall constantly though; it comes in times we call passes. A pass last for fifty turns, and thread attacks come… at shorter and shorter intervals as the star passes. At their height they last six hours and fall about fourteen hours apart. Six turns ago, when thread was about to start falling, we'd had a long interval of four hundred turns without thread, and Benden Weyr," Lessa gestured, "Was the only active Weyr, and we were under manned with just over two hundred and fifty dragons in a Weyr able to support thousands."

"So…" Lessa hesitated a moment before plunging on, "I flew Ramoth, my queen, _between_ four hundred turns back to bring forward the old Weyrs to help us fight thread."

"Dragons can fly through time?" Kim looked at her astonished, then at Kith with a sort of awe.

"Dragons can fly, instantly, anywhere their rider can see and show to them. You'll learn that, once Kith can fly. _Between, _is the cold, void of nothingness that they fly through. In the span of three coughs, you can fly to any point on Pern that you know. Your weyrling leader will teach you reference points, and even how to fly between time now that we know the way of it…" Lessa took a long hard look at Kim, "You're thinking of flying _between_ back to your world?"

"So not the drama, if you can fly between times…" Kim said.

"You come from a different world entirely, and there is nothing _between_. Nothing, it is a complete void. My trip through time nearly killed me, and there's no guarantee you could make the journey between worlds, or if you or Kith would survive it." Lessa pointed out.

Kim's mind took all that in. Was it possible to jump between to reach home? Possibly. Was it safe? Not at all. Could they die in the attempt? Maybe. It came down to risk. Was she willing to risk her life to get home. Yes. Was she willing to risk her dragon. She couldn't. And, then, even if they survived the trip to earth, where would she house a creature that grew to be the size of… and with a long slow look, her eyes settled on the bronze that had rested outside her Weyr.

"Come on, let's oil that hide, he'll still be itching. Then he needs food." Kim smiled strongly.  
………………………………

Kim looked into the polished glass that showed her new look. Lessa had braided her hair back and she wore the form fitting Weyr hide pants and steel soled boots of a rider, and it had been died a soft red. Her tunic was soft woven and bleached pale white. There was also a Weyr hide jerkin to put on over the tunic that belted in place in the same soft red as the pants. She picked up the white gloves, looking at them a moment before setting them down. Finally she picked up the belt knife that had been given her. It was simple. A red handle and a blade sharp and made for use, not decoration.

Lessa had said to come to her Weyr as soon as she'd gotten dressed. That meant something was happening. A quick decision, and she'd slid the knife into her belt. The Weyr hide jerkin would be too hot in the Weyr, and, according to Lessa and the Weyrleader, she had another full turn before she could fly. She turned to Kith, sleeping on his couch, an absent smile playing on her lips.

"How did this happen? This is major drama, I've only been here two days, and I can't imagine a life without you. And Ron, Rufus, Wade, all of them gone… No Drakken, no Shego. I fell through that vortex and into a fantasy… how… " Kim sighed.

"Not sure about the how part on your coming here, but the bond with a dragon is like nothing else you'll ever feel. You're never alone now, not even when you're in an empty room because Kith will be there; a part of your mind, your soul." The voice came from behind her and Kim turned to see a man with F'lar's same dark hair and amber eyes, but his features just a touch different. "I'm F'nor, F'lar's half brother and wing second. I'll be the one putting you through your paces with Kith and teaching you about Pern after today. Once Kith is flying, and you're good enough, we'll see how you fight thread."

Kim smiled, "No big."

"I like you. Come on, the other Weyr Leader's will be here soon and you need a quick crash course before that happens. R'mart, T'ron, and T'kul are the three staunchly set in their ways. They're also the oldest of the Oldtimer Weyrleaders. D'ram and G'narish are Oldtimers, but they're younger, and not as stuck in the past, however they will usually… defer to the other three, especially if the other three are all in agreement. T'bor is a modern rider. He was actually a Benden rider before the establishment of Southern Weyr a few turns ago… but this is something that's never happened before. Honestly, if you'd not fell from _between, _I don't think F'lar would have even let a woman attempt to impress a fighting dragon… let alone a bronze." F'nor shook his head.

"I tended to do a lot of things no one else did on my world." Kim smiled as she walked along the stone path towards the Queen's Weyr.

"So I'm told. Well, this should be interesting. Just above all, act with strength befitting a Bronze Rider and try not to insult them." F'nor said, then he stopped in the entryway. "I have to go, but remember, F'lar and Lessa are your Weyrleader and Weyrwoman. They're on your side. Watch yourself and be careful of your words, and be sure to greet Ramoth."

Kim nodded, "So not the drama," Then stepped into the Weyr and nodded to F'lar and Lessa, "Weyrleader, Weyrwoman." She turned to the giant gold dragon, "Ramoth." She stared at the large creature, it's huge whirling eye taking her in. She carefully held its gaze, barely breathing, but refusing to back down.

When the golden queen finally let out a gentle croon and turned her head away Kim relaxed and joined F'lar and Lessa; her breathing slow and steady. She regarded the smile on Lessa's face curiously as she came up.

"Ramoth say's you'll be a fine rider for Kith, she approves." Lessa said.

"Glad I have such support." Kim smiled.

"Truthfully Kim, there's not much can be done. You have impressed. You're a Dragonrider. No man would dare harm a dragon, and to harm you would harm Kith. This is more so that we can tell the other Weyrleaders on our terms. Full disclosure so they can't use it later." F'lar smiled at her.

"That's a possibility?" Kim asked, "I thought we were all on the same side."

"We are, but we have different…views on how the Weyrs should interact with Hold and Craft…" The sound of the watch dragon's call caused F'lar to pause, "Someone's here."

"T'bor on Orth, and R'mart on Branth." Lessa said.

"Oh yes, Lessa can speak to any dragon in the Weyr, so don't be surprised if she knows everything that happens when you think she isn't looking." F'lar smiled as his weyrmate teasingly.

"Reminds me of Wade…" Kim started, then stopped as she remembered home.

"Wade, " Lessa spoke softly, "Was a friend of yours from your world?"

"Yea, he was my… life line. If I needed something, I called him and he called in a favor, did what he did, made it happen. He, Ron, and Rufus. We were a team." Kim sighed, "Hard to think I'll probably never see them again… I mean, even if they find me… with Kith… I can't go back. Not to that world."

"I know it's hard Kim," Lessa said, her voice soft, "But there'll be time for that later. We have," She looked toward the sound of footfalls in the entryway.

"I understand Weyrwoman." Kim said, then stepped back to stand behind the two.

"F'lar, good to see you. What's this about though?" T'bor said as he and R'mart came into the Weyr.

"T'bor, Southern seems to be treating you well, as for the reason for this meeting… I'd rather wait till everyone arrives." F'lar said.

"Why Benden? It's obviously something to do with the young girl there… else she wouldn't be here." R'mart pointed out.

"Indeed R'mart, but honestly, I only wish to explain this once." F'lar shrugged.

A bugle from outside announced another arrival, and the other leaders looked to the entryway as F'lar again turned to Lessa, "T'ron and T'kul… and D'ram and G'narish, they came right behind them."

"Good, the sooner the better. You've got me curious F'lar. What's Benden up to now?" The Oldtimer said it easily, but there was a touch of wrath in the words.

"We're here Benden!" Came from the entrance and T'kul entered, flanked by the other three. "What's so important that you call a full meeting of the Weyr leaders? High Reaches has thread to fight come morning and I'd like to get some sleep in tonight." T'kul's words were clipped and harsh. "Whose the girl?"

"The girl, Weyrleaders, is the reason I called this meeting. She's impressed at yesterdays hatching…" He gave that a moment.

"So? Everyone knows there was a new queen on the hatching grounds." R'mart said.

"There was…" F'lar said, "And Brekke impressed Wirinth. This however, is Kim. She impressed Kith, a bronze." He looked at the shocked faces of each man.

"What are you pulling Benden?" T'kul's voice shook with anger. "Women aren't allowed to impress fighting dragons."

"Traditionally no…" F'lar started.

"It's not done Benden!" T'ron's voice came hard.

F'lar looked from one to the other of them. T'ron and T'kul both had a look of pure hate on their faces. T'bor was looking at F'lar in shock. R'mart was staring straight at Kim. D'ram and G'narish were looking back and forth between Kim, F'lar, and the two leading Oldtimers. Then F'lar looked back at the silent Kim. Her eyes were harder than either T'ron or T'kul, her stance ready. Time to do this.

"Bronze Rider." F'lar said.

Kim stepped forward to the protests of T'kul and T'ron, her voice came clear as glass, and hard as steel as she spoke, but she still kept a polite volume and tone. "My name is Kim, I am Bronze Kith's rider. As I understand things, once impression has been made, there is no turning back. The dragon and his rider are bonded, mind and soul, for life. I did not come to Benden Weyr by choice… as a matter of fact, I did not come to Pern by choice." She smiled at the look of shock on their faces at that revelation and knew they were listening to her now, "My first sight on Pern, on this world, was of Benden's hatching. If you doubt me, ask anyone within the Weyr how I came to be on the grounds yesterday. I looked up from the sand and into the eyes of a Bronze Dragon, whether it is tradition or not, I have impressed. What else can you do but train me?"

She saw instantly that she had convinced T'bor, D'ram, G'narish, and R'mart, but T'ron and T'kul wouldn't budge that easily. She could tell they'd want to undo this somehow, and all that stopped them was that it couldn't be undone.

"So what does this mean Benden? That you want us to not only search outside the Weyrs for riders, but you want us to offer up girls for the impression of fighting dragons!" T'kul roared.

"Not at all… I merely wished to bring this piece of information to your attention. I thought it better to tell you all now, rather than to have it found out later and someone claim we tried to hide it. The fact is, until it happened yesterday, I had no idea that women even could impress fighting dragons, let alone a Bronze. Now however, she has. For the simple fact that it can't be undone, we must train her as a dragon rider, a task made doubly hard, because she isn't from our world. She wasn't raised to the beat of harper drums and teaching songs, she was taught whole other lessons on a whole other world, that has never seen thread. There is no red star, no dragons at all…" F'lar looked at there silent shock.

"That's…" T'bor started.

"I can't…" R'mart managed.

"Now imagine Weyrleaders, if we were in her position… She has, in the span of a day, accepted that she may be trapped on our world forever, bonded for life to fight thread and serve Pern, a task she may die in. And she isn't shaken by those thoughts… who are we to question the ability of a rider like that? That's why I called you here gentlemen. Because as the leaders of the Weyrs, you deserved to know. Now you do." F'lar sat.

"Now we know." T'kul said coldly, standing he nodded to F'lar, "My duty to you Weyrleader." He turned to Lessa, "Weyrwoman." Then he strode from the room, T'ron following his example immediately.

The remaining three Weyrleaders stood each nodding and giving polite honor to each of the Benden pair, and then to Kim as well before they left quietly. As the calls from the watch dragon signaled the last of them leaving, the three inside the queen's Weyr all let out a held breath.

"That went better than expected, but it'll be a contention point with T'kul and T'ron later." F'lar sighed.

"True, but this was a better choice than an unexpected meeting. Now everyone will be expecting to see her." Lessa pointed out.

"So not the drama. When they've fought a green thief with flaming hands, we'll talk." Kim smiled.

"Always confident, aren't you Kim?" Lessa said.

"I have to be." Kim smiled.

"I'd say that's true now more than ever." She looked toward the golden queen, then back to Kim, "You should get back to your Weyr and get some rest… the next turn will be… eventful…"


	2. Chapter 2

_A destined rider, from lands unknown,_

_A trip between, without dragon flown,_

_From worlds away, To Benden sands,_

_To face new life, a young woman stands._

_Eyes meet, Souls mesh,_

_Dragon hide, and human flesh,_

_With a glance, two become one,_

_Bronze impressed, tradition undone._

_Rider born to Benden Weyr,_

_Striking eyes, and flame red hair,_

_Pern altered on hatching sands,_

_Her destiny embraced, a Bronze Woman stands._

_  
_………………………………

F'lar watched Kim leave, a soft smile on his face. He turned to Lessa and saw the same look on hers. They had gained a strong ally if the girl could handle the Oldtimers that way her first day on Pern. He'd need to integrate her into everything now, and there were others to inform as well. He looked up as the sound of boot heels sparking on stones moved toward the room.

"I saw the Weyrleaders leave? How'd it go?" F'nor asked.

"Not as bad as it could have. T'ron and T'kul didn't like it. R'mart, T'bor, G'narish, and D'ram accepted it. Are we prepared to move Brekke and Wirenth to Southern?" F'lar looked at his Wingsecond.

"Ready and waiting, I caught T'bor as the others left." F'nor said.

"Good, then I've work for you. Pick two riders, tell them to stay silent about why, but I want you to leave first thing in the morning, and bring Robinton, Fanderal, and Lytol here. As discreetly as possible, please. We can't hide her, but we don't want people to hear rumors. We want them to hear our side. This'll be spread throughout the other weyrs by morning… So we need to have our story out just as quickly." F'lar looked to Lessa.

"Jaxom as well, Felessan will be glad to see him." Lessa smiled.

"Always thinking of our son?" F'lar smiled. "You're right, though, best to invite Jaxom as well. He's the proper Lord of Ruatha, it would be a disservice not to."

"What about Kim's training?" F'nor asked.

"The morning will be consumed with bathing and seeing to Kith, I'm sure. Then introducing Kim shouldn't take long… and even if it does, she starts training a day late. We've time to prepare her before Kith can fight thread, or she can become a Wingleader. What's important now is seeing to it that she has the chance. A poisonous note from any source…" F'lar let the sentence hang.

"And what if she doesn't live up to the reputation we'll build for her?" F'nor pointed out.

"Then she'd have never impressed Kith on those sands yesterday." Lessa said. "Ramoth approves of her, if you need any higher authority than that…"

"No, I like her just fine, I just wanted to be sure my Weyleaders were as committed to this rider as they sounded. You can stand on the hatching grounds all you want, and still choose to leave. But once you've impressed, you're a rider for life." F'nor smiled, "Kim will be a fine rider."

"I agree. Now, you get your rest… I want you gone with the sun, and back before it finishes cresting the Benden range." F'lar smiled.

"Of course, Weyrleader." F'nor gave a strict salute, then left the Weyr.

"He's enjoying this." Lessa said.

"You're not?" F'lar pointed out.

"A chance to change Pern yet again? A girl as brave and strong as any Ruathan born riding astride a bronze? F'lar! Bronzes mate with Queens!" Lessa said, her eyes wide.

F'lar looked at her a moment. His face showing bewilderment at that statement, "I know Lessa, so do you… It's common knowledge that Bronzes fly queens."

"To you and me, and most of Pern. Yes, it is common knowledge that Bronzes fly Queen dragons. It's a way of life on Pern. But think of what happens to the riders during a mating flight. F'lar, she's a girl, a Bronze riding female…if Kith flies a queen!" Lessa stressed.

"Oh my…" F'lar said.  
………………………………

Masterharper Robinton groaned as the nock at his door woke him from a deep sleep, a luxury he'd not had many chances to enjoy lately. He rose, quickly dressing in breeches and a loose tunic before answering the door.

"F'nor?" his eyes took in the sight of the brown rider and he smiled. "F'lar needs me?"

"And I've orders to have you there before the sun crests over the Benden range." F'nor said. "There are riders sent after the Smith, Lytol, and Jaxom as well. Also, I'm not to tell you more than that till after you've seen F'lar."

"Then this must indeed be of great importance. Leave me dress and we'll be off…" The Harper stopped as he turned, "There was a hatching recently at Benden… If F'lar has called a meeting with me and those two after such a happy occasion… F'nor, go to Silvina's room and bring her here. I'll be ready when you arrive." With that the harper shut the door and quickly began to dress in more befitting clothes of wherhide.

By the time he'd dressed and combed his hair, F'nor had returned with the headwoman. Her skirts fluttering around her legs as she came to a sudden stop in the Harper's sitting room. A quick glance at the Robinton told her plenty.

"You sent for me Master Robinton?" Silvina said politely.

"Yes, and I've need of your quick wit and discretion. I don't know what F'lar has called me for, but at this hour after a hatching? I'm sure it'll require plenty of work once I return. Message drums to all Journeymen we have out. Urgent. Await Harper's orders, listen, and report on anything out of ordinary, no matter how insignificant. Tell no one where I've gone. If asked, dissemble, lie, whatever it takes, but no one is to know I'm at Benden Weyr."

"Of course Sir, but what is it?" Silvina asked.

"F'nor?" Robinton said.

"I'm under strict orders not to divulge that information. It is for the Weyrleaders to tell." F'nor apologized, "Though I will say, if I know Masterharper Robinton, those journeymen will be receiving new songs as well as orders."

"A new song?" Robinton burst out, "If this is important enough to rate a song, then I wish to be there now."

"Then let us fly Harper, let us fly."  
………………………………

Kim watched as the three dragons blinked into existence over the Weyr. She knew one was brown Canth, but the other two browns she couldn't remember off hand. She could see as they neared that they were all carrying more than just the single rider. She'd been told there was to be another meeting, this time of F'lar's closest confidants. She remembered he'd called one a Harper, one a Smith, and the other a Lord Warder in charge of Ruatha and it's young Lord Holder.

Of all those, she knew what a smith was. Ruatha, from the way F'nor said it, was obviously a place on Pern, so that meant she could guess about the Lord Warder and Holder. However, the Harper she wasn't sure about. She wished F'nor hadn't left so quickly, she'd wanted more information. As it was, she'd barely got that much out of him before he'd leapt to Canth's back and flew off.

She'd spent the half hour after that caring for Kith, then watched him come down on a wherry hen to feed. He was big enough after only two days to fly and hunt. She didn't know if that meant she'd be riding him soon, or if there was more to do. Still, if the man who was supposed to teach her the skills she needed flew off without doing so, she didn't see how she could learn.

She turned back to her weyr and went to the polished surface they used as a mirror. She quickly braided her hair the way Lessa had yesterday and then pulled on her belt and belt knife. They'd be sending F'nor for her soon enough. She sighed again as the thought of the time ahead started to press in on her.

"Kith, I wish you were awake. Everything feels so much better when you are. You're like a huge, telepathic, fire breathing Pandaroo." Kim shook her head.

"What's a Pandaroo?" F'nor's voice came from the entrance to the Weyr.

"On my world, there are these toys called cuddle buddies. They're soft and fussy, and used as a type of security blanket for younger children. My mother gave me one for my birthday when I turned four. It was a Pandaroo, and it used to make the world so much better just knowing it would always be there for me." Kim smiled, "Well, till this."

"But now you have Kith. Yes, I see. Ready?" He smiled.

"What's the Sitch?" Kim grinned at the catchphrase, then laughed outright at F'nor's look of utter confusion. "Sorry, it means what's the situation. What do you need me to do?"

"Oh… F'lar is ready to introduce you." F'nor said.

"Going to join us this time?" Kim asked as she followed F'nor again toward the queen's Weyr.

"Of course, this isn't a Weyrleader meeting. It's F'lar gathering the troops." F'nor smiled.

As they neared the weyr, a strong baritone voice could be heard, "Come now F'lar, if this is important enough to call the three of us here, why keep us in suspense?"

"I assure you Robinton, that my reasons are valid. What I'm about to tell you… it undoes years of Dragonrider tradition. One hatching, one egg, one rider, one dragon, have altered Pern irreversibly." F'lar's smile could be heard in his voice. "I'm counting on you gentlemen to help me establish this as a good thing."

"Is it a good thing?" The gruff voice of another could be heard.

"I'll let you gentlemen judge that for yourselves." F'lar said as Kim walked into the room alongside F'nor.

Kim took in each of them carefully. The first was dressed immaculately in blue and had long graying hair. The next was the size of a mountain easily, and Kim was shocked they made clothes of that size anywhere. Finally, there was an older man. He was well dressed, but a haunted look and a sharp tick in his cheek made him seem frightening somehow. Kim took them all in, then looked straight at F'lar.

"Weyrleader." she saluted, "Weyrwoman. You sent for me?"

"Kim, this is Masterharper Robinton," F'lar gestured to the blue garbed man, "Mastersmith Fanderal," The giant, "And Lord Warder Lytol of Ruatha." He indicated the last man.

"Gentlemen." Kim bowed to each of them.

"Kim here wasn't born on Pern." F'lar said, and watched as each of the men took her in. "Until the hatching, she'd never seen Pern before… she feel from _between,_without a dragon. I see that has you all thoroughly attentive."

"F'lar, if you're going to continue, I think I need a cup of fine Benden wine to fortify myself." The Harper said, his eyes on the red head.

"I anticipated that need my good friend." F'lar said as he gestured to Lessa who poured everyone a glass of the strong red liquid.

Kim took hers, "Um… I'm not sure I should…"

"Nonsense young lady, it's rude to refuse Benden wine, it's the best on Pern." Robinton assured her, "Now, since this is your story, what more is there to it… and is it going where I believe?"

"That would depend on what you believe." Kim said, "Yes, I did impress a dragon on the sands yesterday. Bronze Kith."

Lytol dropped his wine, looking at Kim with amazed and frightened eyes. Robinton downed his entire glass of wine in a single gulp. Fanderal, stood silent, eyeing the girl carefully. Robinton gestured for another glass of wine. Just when it felt that none of them could say anything, Fanderal spoke.

"You're not as frail as you look." He said, "You can see the tone of her build through the wherhide. She's used to fighting and by the looks of it, quite agile. She moves and watches the room like a dragon; eyes taking in everything. She'll be a fine rider." He sipped his wine and sat back in his chair, listening, but his mind already off on something else.

Everyone but Kim stared at the hulking Smith, their eyes nearly as wide as at the prospect of a female bronze rider. Kim just smiled and looked to the rest of them to judge reactions. This time it was Robinton who broke the silence.

"F'nor was right. I've songs to write." He shook his head. "A female bronze rider…"

"Songs? That is something that has confused me, what is a harper?" Kim asked. "Lessa mentioned them yesterday, and then F'nor said he was bringing the Masterharper," She gestured at Robinton, "But I've no idea what one is."

"Oh, yes, " F'lar smiled, "I did say gentlemen, she had no knowledge of Pern."

"And yet she speaks Pernese?" Robinton asked.

"Word of advice gentlemen. When considering parallel worlds, best not to question too much." Kim advised.

"True enough…" Robinton seemed to think, "A Harper, young bronze rider, is a performer and storyteller. We're responsible for the history and education of Pern. We teach youngsters their teaching songs, and with them, the history of Pern. We also spread the news of new occurrences… like yourself, with new songs and stories. Each hold has its own Harper, and there are other Harpers, traveling throughout Pern. Gathering and spreading news, and bringing it back to me, to disseminate properly."

"Thank you, Master Robinton." Kim smiled at the Harper.

"I think it time for a quick lesson then, since you're new to Pern. Pern is split into three main groups. The Holds, the Crafts, and the Weyrs. There are several Holds, the oldest being Fort, and they exist all over the Northern Continent of Pern, as do Crafthalls…."

As the Harper got into his stride of explaining Pern, the others in the room carefully left him to his pupil. Once on the outside, Lessa turned to F'nor.

"Glad you don't have to explain everything to her?" Lessa's teasing smile couldn't be mistaken.

"We should have known what would happen if you bring a Harper to a willing student." F'nor laughed.

Fanderal looked back. "That was efficient."

As they made their way to the Weyr bowl, the first few strums of a gitar were distinctly heard.  
………………………………

Kim woke suddenly, leaping from her sleeping furs as the call of thread went throughout the Weyr. Without thinking she got into her wherhide and ran to where Kith waited on the ledge outside her weyr. Three months of practice and training under the tutelage of F'nor, the weyr harper Oharan, and scattered visits by the Masterharper, Kim's actions were polished and sure as she leapt to Kith's shoulder and grabbed the fighting straps to pull herself into place. Already his head was larger than her entire body, and the constant drills had her flying sure and steady.

F'nor said he'd grow to more than triple his size before the end of the turn, and he still gorged himself to sleep when they weren't training, but Kith was the best flyer of any that hatched on the sands the day she arrived. Even with such praise though, she still road low sweeps and burrow search rather than fight thread. As she winged to the bowl, her eyes carefully searched for the brown hide of Canth and F'nor his rider.

"Kim! Lead the sweep teams on a low scan! Skim the tree tops. We'll be over Aesginar's softwoods and those are priceless!" F'nor yelled.

"Kith. Call the Weyrlings and relay the coordinates for the trip _between_. We leave directly after the final fighting wing. Warn everyone to stay behind the fall!" Kim said to the bronze.

_They have the orders. On your word._

Kim watched the flights taking off, each one a mere dragon length behind the next. As the last took off, Kim ordered the Weyrling's wing into the air. As they crested over the star stones, she gave the order to jump _between._ As the cold void assaulted her senses, Kim whispered the age old mantra in her mind.

"Anything's possible for a Possible."

_And her dragon._ Kith's words reminded her as they burst out of the void and into the air over Lemos hold. They searched the sky carefully and quickly winged to the tail end of the fall. Their search patterns circled and back tracked on each other, one eye always on the sky for the dangerous parasite. It was experience she'd need, Kim knew. The only problem was…

_I want to fight. I want to be up there. Searing thread from the sky._

"You're not ready yet…" Kim said to the bronze, rubbing his neck affectionately, "But don't worry, we'll fight soon enough."

_Burrow, there! _Kith's sharp eyes caught sight of the infestation at the edge of the forests.

"Have a green rider pick up an Agenothree sprayer and take care of that burrow." Kim said, and watched as the rider moved out of formation. Quickly the others fell into a new pattern to compensate. "Good, they remember the training."

_The Green Rider says they've taken care of the burrow, returning to formation._

"Good, keep a vigil. I want no mistakes!" Kim turned one eye to the higher wings. Watching the flashes of flame as dragons seared thread.

_Now who wants to be in the action._

"I never said I didn't Kith…" Kim smiled, "But even back on my world, I never went after Shego till I knew what I was getting into. I can do anything, but that doesn't mean I rush in without a clear head. For now, this is so not the drama."  
………………………………

F'lar came in from the Threadfall and quickly pulled his gear off. He smiled as Lessa quickly poured him a glass of klah. Once he'd seated himself, he let the day's recollections come over him. His face becoming serious as he absently pushed back the forelock of hair that dipped into his line of vision.

"How did she fly?" Lessa asked.

"As fine as any Bronze I've seen. Kim and Kith aren't just doing this because they feel they have to or because it's the life she's fallen into here. She feels it's important, that's obvious from the way she studies the teaching ballads and sagas, but that isn't why either. She lives for the rush of it. Remember that saying of hers? Anything's possible for a Possible?" F'lar waited for Lessa's nod, "I don't think we realized how important that is to her. I think that's what she lived by on her world. She never gave up, never gave half a try at anything. Have you seen her mount Kith? She doesn't climb the straps like a rider. She leaps to his back, his size doesn't even daunt her. I saw her once leap from the ledge to land on the fighting straps like it was nothing."

Lessa gave a sharp intake of breath at the prospect, "Like she's fearless."

"More than fearless, like she's never faced something she couldn't handle. But it's more than that too. A fine rider? She'd be a brilliant Weyrleader."

"F'lar!" Lessa's eyes widened.

"So far, Kith's age and lack of a queen flight has kept us from having to find out what will happen when that inevitable occurs. But eventually, a queen will rise to mate and Kith will be there, and the rate he's growing? He'll be the size of Mnementh or better."

_The strongest bronze of any recent clutch._ Mnementh's smug tone was audible to them both.

"We have to tell her what'll happen… F'lar, she has to know." Lessa said.

"Not yet. We'll wait, and we'll try to avoid it by keeping her on patrols or search when a queen is near rising." F'lar sighed and slammed his fist down, "I don't like doing it this way. She's a strong rider… but for someone who isn't prepared for what will happen during a mating flight… it could break her… if not her mind then her sensibilities… We'll have to deal with it eventually, but Kith won't even be near ready for another nine or ten months. And of the two queens in the weyr besides Ramoth, neither will rise for another full turn. The other Weyrs don't hold open flights, no matter the reasons they should, so it won't matter for a bit. Let's let her adjust to Pern. Then we'll tell her."

"I think you're doing her a disservice." F'nor's voice shocked them both.

"F'nor, you startled us _between_ man." F'lar said sharply.

"You've made your decisions Weyrleader." F'nor said, "And I can't say I fault the logic. I do however feel you've underestimated a brilliant rider. I'll defer to your judgment for now, but I've spent time with her. She'll probably figure it out long before you tell her, and if you don't tell her, and just try to shelter her, she won't like it." F'nor shrugged.

"You mean you haven't told her yourself?" Lessa said?

"Honestly? Till I heard you discussing it, it hadn't occurred to me, or anyone else I would assume for that matter. Nor will it till the bronzes start blooding their kills in preparation. The fact is so common knowledge within the weyr, that it's taken for granted. Just be sure you're not taken off guard by it." And with that, F'nor left.

"We've a full turn to consider. Let's not over think things till then." Lessa said.

"Besides, F'nor and I've to start training her to take on a wing of her own. That'll come long before this issue arises. I have a feeling Kim and Kith both will love the schedule for the next few months." F'lar smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

_Honor those the dragons heed,  
In thought and favor, word and deed.  
Worlds are lost and worlds are saved,  
From those dangers dragon-braved. _

_Dragonman, avoid excess;  
Greed will bring the Weyr distress;  
To the ancient Laws adhere,  
Prospers thus the Dragonweyr._

_  
_………………………………

Kim groaned as the smell of cooking numbweed woke her. It had been a full turn now since her arrival on Pern. Kith was flying well. Her skills as a rider had improved greatly. And she'd even been given one of the two spare weyrwoman quarters since Ramoth refused to allow more than two junior queens within the Weyr. F'nor, brown Canth's rider and the Weyrleader's wing second had claimed the other.

Another groan escaped Kim's lips as she remembered her duties for the day. She had to ride search and patrol over Nerat. There were a few good holds there, and she'd get a little more experience dragon back before thread fall… Kim gave an involuntary shudder as that thought ran through her mind.

She'd been given a wing of her own now, and would be flying the next thread fall. Her first real battle with thread as more than a weyrling. She'd be fully loaded with firestone and flying in the upper levels. Not covering the Queens Wing with other weyrlings, or riding sweeps for borrows. Kim smiled as she got up though because for once she was going to be back in action. Not just supporting it.

"Kith, you awake?" She called to her dragon.

_More than, and hungry! We've search to ride today as well._

"I know. But I need breakfast first, then we'll head overland for a bit before we jump _between._ We'll start at Nerat hold and spend a couple hours there before moving toward Half Circle Sea Hold, and on up the coast." She told her dragon, smiling as she slipped into her wherhide riding gear.

She pulled on the black leather pants and boots, the white tunic, then a red wherhide riding jacket. She smiled as she closed it up. The only female rider on Pern who didn't sit astride a golden queen, she was instantly recognizable. As an afterthought, she picked up her belt knife, slinging it into place. Then she turned back toward Kith. The great bronze had grown remarkably. He was now just a couple hand spans smaller than Mnementh.

"You go feed you great hulk, but don't gorge. We've got sweeps to patrol, and I need you flying your best. Not to mention we're fighting thread in a few days at Lemos."

_Have I ever let you down? I'd fly you to them all overland if you wished._

"I do believe you would… but we'd never make it to all the holds I wish to visit…" Kim smiled. "Go, eat, I'll do the same and we'll be off."

Kim smiled as she watched Kith fly off toward the feeding grounds and she made her way to the kitchens. She looked toward the hatching grounds. Another queen's egg was hardening on the sands, and Ramoth was as protective of her eggs as always. She looked toward the other weyrs and saw F'nor coming down the steps as well.

"Brown Rider!" Kim called to him.

"Bronze Woman!" F'nor called back as they met at the bottom of the stairs, "You ride search today?"

"Over Nerat, and up to Keroon if I can reach all the holds I wish. Where's Canth?" Kim asked, not seeing the large brown anywhere.

"Sleeping, the slothful wretch. I see Kith is feeding…" And they both looked toward the bowl as Kith came down on a large buck.

"Yes, and I hope he remembers not to gorge. I plan to do some drills as well. Workout before thread fall over Lemos." Kim eyed the feeding dragon.

"A sound plan, but you're the best flier in the group that impressed at your hatching," F'nor assured her, "You'll fly well and sear thread like a pro I'm sure."

"Only because I had you and Canth to teach me…" She looked toward the kitchens, "Come on, let's get some Klah and eat, you searched yesterday and I know you didn't come in till well after the kitchens stopped working."

"True, glad to join you." F'nor smiled as they walked toward the lower caverns, and deeper into the reek of numbweed.

As they walked on, Kim took a look at the Weyrlings drilling and smiled. She hadn't gone through the traditional drills with a weyrling leader because there was so much more she needed to learn. She caught F'nor's eyes on them as well.

"What are you thinking?" Kim asked.

"Just glad F'lar is insisting on offering up older boys for impression. They understand more what has to be done. Even hold and craft bred boys can grasp the responsibility of being a dragon rider, not just the dreams of the young." He smiled.

"True." Kim smiled, "unless they're like me." she pointed out.

"But you understood quick enough, it wasn't your age but your lack of knowledge in our world." F'nor looked around the kitchen.

The fumes were thick and made his eyes tear, and many of the hearths held the acrid mixture of numbweed, but the nearest held klah and stew. He gestured to Kim and they quickly filled there cups just as a voice called their names. Both made quick glances, and Kim pointed over to Manora, together with Lessa and a third girl. They were examining a kettle. They quickly walked over to the three, and Kim deferred to F'nor.

"My duty to you Lessa, Manora…" F'nor stumbled over the name and Kim smiled.

"Brekke." She added.

"F'nor, I'm shocked. You searched Brekke for her impression and you need Kim here to remind you of her name?" Lessa teased him.

"How can you expect anyone to see in a place dense with fumes?" F'nor demanded and Kim laughed as he blotted his eyes to make his point. "I haven't seen much of you Brekke since the day Canth and I brought you from your crafthold to impress young Wirenth."

Kim groaned, "F'nor, you remember the dragon's name and not the riders?"

"He's as bad as F'lar." Lessa said.

F'nor wisely ignored them both, "And how fares Wirenth Brekke?"

Kim watched the girls timid smile, then the way her eyes shined at F'nor. At first she thought it was her imagination, but the slight blush as Brekke tried to deflect scrutiny told the red head she was right. Kim nodded at Lessa and the Weyrwoman quickly got the idea.

A loud tap of the pot she held brought all attention to her, "Look at this you two. The lining is cracked and the entire batch of numbweed is discolored."

Both riders whistled, and then looked at each other, before returning there attention to Lessa.

"Would either of you know what it is The Smith uses to coat these with? I wouldn't dare use tainted salve, and yet I hate to discard so much if there's no reason." Manora looked at the two.

"See what it does to the salve?" Lessa thrust a bowl at the two, the normally creamy yellow salve was a reddish tan. Kim watched F'nor dip a finger in.

"It works." He said.

"Yes, but what would happen to open thread score with a foreign substance cooked into the salve?" Manora asked.

"Good point, what does F'lar say?" F'nor looked at them.

"Oh, him." Lessa reaction made Kim chuckle as the Weyr Woman expressed displeasure at her weyrmate, "He's off to Lemos Hold to see how that Woodcraftsmen of Lord Asgenar's is doing with those…" she looked at Kim, "What did you call them?"

"Paper sheets. Their as common in my world as… sand in Igen. This world is progressing rapidly on some things and slowly on others… but I think I understand why." Kim smiled.

"Too bad you can't help us progress faster." F'nor said.

"I do, when I know enough how to… but a lot of the stuff you're working for here we had in my world. I don't know the details of how it all works or how to create it, just what it is." Kim shrugged.

"True enough…" Lessa said.

"Well, I have search to ride, but I don't think F'nor is busy today?" Kim smiled.

"I've no objection to running your errand, even though I am searching… I can search in Telgar as well as anywhere else, and I don't mind a visit to the Master Smithhall. I'll take your pot to Fanderal, but it looks to me as if you have enough numbweed to coat every dragon in all six… excuse me, seven weyrs." Kim watched him smile at Brekke.

Then the redheaded rider nodded her exit and let them finish the conversation as she made her way toward her meal, her thoughts on the search in Nerat. Another rider had flown there yesterday, but one he thought likely was a fosterling of Vincet, the Lord Holder of Nabol. He'd only been a green rider, and they'd not believe he was a Benden Rider. So he'd spoken to Kim.

"A whole new world, and still being asked favors…" Kim laughed.

_I thought you were in a rush to get out of the Weyr to do flying drills?_

"The Weyrwoman needed my attention, and as a wingleader, I couldn't very well ignore her." Kim said aloud, though she spoke to Kith telepathically.

_I've finished eating, so I'm waiting on you…_

"As if you don't enjoy sunning yourself on that ledge I know you've perched on." Kim laughed as she made herself a bowl of stew, and downed it quickly before the medicinal taste could get to her. Then she downed the hot klah and headed out to Kith.

"Lets go, I want to run high passes and…" Kim stopped, looking at the firestone supplies they'd gathered for the upcoming fall. She quickly grabbed a small pouch and filled it with the phosphine baring rock, ran toward Kith, "we'll run some flame passes as well."

The great bronze lower his shoulder, letting Kim leap up to sit astride the neck ridges, gripping the fighting straps well, before he leapt into the air. His large wings spreading to pull him up with sweeping strokes. As he soared into the air, Kim let out a whoop of enjoyment. She grinned at the heights her Kith could reach.

"Bank toward the heights of the Benden range, we'll flame a few passed, and do some skips between, as if we were avoiding thread, then we'll make the jump to Nerat Hold." Kim spoke as they flew.

Kith didn't answer, but he made the sharp bank, then climbed as he turned his head, waiting for the firestone. Kim quickly fed the beast, then they dove and skimmed the mountains as Kith belched forth an inferno. She whooped again as the fire seared the mountain tops and burnt the few mountain grasses to ash. As they did, Kim couldn't help but call out one of the teaching songs she'd been taught.

"Drummer beat, and Piper blow, Harper strike, and Soldier go." Kim ducked low on Kith's neck as he banked into a hard turn and stretched back, tossing more firestone into his mouth. "Free the flame, and sear the grasses. Till the dawning red star passes!"

Another pass to sear a new streak into the mountain range, then Kim gave the order to start the quick jumps and the darting moves. Without hesitation Kith began to make sharp turns, climbing and falling quickly, blinking in and out of between. Finally he jumped out of between and flared his wings, breaking his speed and flying high. He starts to climb high again and looks back at Kim.

"Beautiful Kith, you're flying perfectly." Kim smiles, "Just remember though, thread fighting isn't the same as these drills. Now, we've work to do. To Nerat…"

_Canth is calling… Our teacher is injured at the Master Smithhall._

"We search later! To the Smithhall!" Kim yelled and they blinked between.

The dark void of between chilled Kim to her bones as the Kith moved them in an instant. When they erupted into the sky over Telgar, they were soon joined by Mnementh and F'lar. Both bronzes circled quickly down to the Smithhall. Kim leapt from Kith's back while he was still in the air, rolling to absorb the impact and coming up running to the hall. She burst through the doors and ran to F'nor, her eyes taking things in as best she can. She heard F'lar enter at a run, and she knew he was doing the same.

As Kim knelt next to F'nor's unconscious form she examined the wound, then turned to the nearest smith. "The healer?"

"On his way… He was trying to protect me… it's all my fault." Terry worried.

"Nonsense Terry," F'lar said as he reached them.

"F'nor's a good soul, he'd have protected anyone who couldn't do so themselves. Just as I would, and The Weyrleader, I'm sure. F'lar, I can see to F'nor, if you wish to find out what happened… Someone! A clean cloth to wrap this arm…" Kim looks over to the cauldron, seeing the numbweed inside. "And the Mastersmith!"

"I'm here Bronze Woman… but why you need me." The hulking form of Fanderal appeared as F'lar walked off with Terry.

"The lining of that cauldron is cracked!" Kim said, "It tainted the numbweed salve, so unless you have a store of numbweed readily available…" She gestured to F'nor.

"You need to know if it be dangerous to use on an open wound…" Fanderal thought for a minute, "The lining we use isn't toxic…" He dipped his finger in just as F'nor had, "And the numbing properties work." He looked at the pot carefully. "It's just picked up some of the sediments coloring, that's all. It won't effect the numbweed any other way." Fanderal said.

"Good. A clean cloth! Now!" Kim called again and someone handed it to her. She quickly grabbed the numbweed and applied it to the wound, then wrapped it with the cloth. She ripped F'nor's belt off and used it to create a sling for the wound.

"There, that'll do till I can have a healer see the wound. Thank you Master Fanderal." Kim stood and looked at the huge smith.

"Thank you Bronze Woman… The healer is away, we weren't sure if he'd make it to see to F'nor." Fanderal sighed.

"Kim, have you seen to F'nor?" F'lar called.

"Yes Weyrleader, but I'm no healer. He'll need proper care and quick…" Kim turned back as she heard F'nor groan and begin to awaken.

"Kim?" He asked, half out of it.

"Rest F'nor… you're injured… easy. How did this happen?" She turned to the Weyrleader.

"Two riders from Fort Weyr," and F'lar growled, "They brought a green out when she was close to mating, and the green's rider attacked F'nor, over a belt knife."

"A belt knife?" Kim looked at the smiths.

Terry picked the jeweled bobble from the floor and showed it to the two riders, "It was commissioned as a gift for Lord Aesginar's wedding, but the rider, B'naj saw it and wanted it. I tried to explain that it was not mine to give, that I couldn't… F'nor came in. He defended me, and the rider… tried to kill F'nor."

"This is bad F'lar… and I'm not even considering that a dragonrider tried to extort a knife from a smith, that's bad enough… but I've seen the green rider's when their dragon's are enamored… and the effect that could have on commoners? Then trying to kill a rider?" Kim shook her head.

"Two of our oldest traditions…" F'lar said, "I'll send some help for F'nor, we'll fly him overland to Southern, he shouldn't go between with that wound. Then I'll call for a meeting of the Weyrleaders at Fort!" F'lar turned and left quickly.

"He's upset." F'nor noticed.

"You nearly got yourself killed. Haven't you learned to duck yet?" Kim looked at the man.

"I blocked one knife, and he used another…" F'nor groaned. "Sorry I don't have your superhuman reflexes."

"Yea, well, we're teaching you to fight first thing when you get back from Southern. My way. Can't have a friend getting themselves hurt just cause I'm not there to watch their back… you should have had Canth call me." Kim tightened the bandaging on his wound.

"Hey… that's tight…I can even feel it through the numbweed." F'nor complained.

"And I'm not able to stitch the wound, so deal." Kim shook her head, "At least you're not Ron. He'd be screaming his head off and running around like wounded wherry hen." Kim smiled, "And this is so not the drama."

"Easy for you to say offworlder!" F'nor teased her, "You're not the one stabbed."

"When you've fought a woman with claws sharp as a wherry, and hands that can burst into green flame, then we'll talk about drama my friend." Kim added in her own teasing tone.

"I still say you're making that up." F'nor said.

"Why would I?" Kim smiled, "besides, I'm just waiting for a healer and someone to come help me fly your sorry self to southern, "Kim looked back toward the door. "And tell Canth not to worry, he's spooking the smiths the way he keeps shoving his head in the door."  
………………………………

Kim looked up at Lessa as she heard the Watchrider's call and the answering bugle. Her face serious as she looked over at her Weyrwoman.

"That's F'lar." Lessa said, moving to pour a glass of wine.

"Hopefully he'll have something good to report…" Kim said.

"F'lar is going to be in a fine temper, with F'nor hurt… thankfully we still have you Kim, you've made yourself indispensable over the past turn, and now as a wingleader, you'll be even more so." Lessa gripped the girls shoulder firmly.

"You've no idea how true that is Lessa, and neither of you will like what I've to say…" F'lar took his seat, "To start, R'mart and T'kul weren't even at the meeting… I've the feeling that T'ron knew how in the wrong his riders truly were, but he refused to accept it. And T'bor, a brilliant Weyrleader but the man needs to learn to hold his temper when necessary. He nearly cost the entire affair."

"What happened F'lar?" Kim asked equitably.

"They put all the fault on Terry. Saying that he should have just gifted the knife the moment it caught B'naj's eye, then he would have left, and none of this would have occurred." F'lar cursed.

"That's nonsense F'lar." Lessa said.

"Completely, and they all know it, don't they?" Kim said.

"I'd wager that G'narish and D'ram are quite aware of the fact, but they refused to accept it by alienating T'ron. If R'mart had been there, it might have been better… but I'm not sure. In any case, they did agree to put all the riders on guard about this to avoid a repeat of the occurrence." F'lar sighed.

"That's something at least, but I feel that T'ron and his riders are getting off light after such a blatant breach of tradition, especially after calling us on our so called 'blatant disregard for the traditions of a proper weyr'." Lessa said.

"I agree, but F'lar has the right of it… despite the Fort Weyrleader's avoidance of responsibility, the important thing is that this doesn't happen again." Kim said.

"Level headed as always" F'lar said, "I could have used you in that meeting."

"Doubtful, I'd have just been another 'breach of tradition' for them to use against you." Kim smiled, "I can however take up the slack from F'nor being gone… With your permission Weyrleaders?"

"That is an excellent idea… though we'll see how well you enjoy it when you put it into practice." F'lar smiled.

"True," Kim smiled, "Now, Weyrleader, Weyrwoman, Kith is already asleep in our weyr, and it's high night, so I believe I'll join him." Kim bowed and left the room.  
………………………………

Ramoth's bugling call brought Kim leaping from her sleeping furs in alarm, "Kith! What's the matter?"

_Thread falls at Lemos! _Kith's answer echoed in her mind as the huge bronze barreled to the weyr ledge, his own call echoing into the air as he perched awaiting Kim.

"Thread at Lemos? It's early!" Kim yelled as she scrambled into her fighting gear. "Organize our wing! I want them fit to fly NOW!" Kim yelled as she shouldered two bulging packs of firestone and ran to Kith's side, attaching the sacks to his fighting straps.

_All are ready! They await orders! _Kith responded.

"Good riders…" Kim smiled to herself as she leapt astride Kith's neck, she looked up to F'lar astride Mnementh as the two perched on the eye rock.

When the order came to go between her entire wing leapt to the call and Kim whooped as the emerged into threadfall. Kith's flame belched forth tremendously searing a patch of thread from their path before banking at a seemingly impossible angle to sear some more. Kim let another howl escape her throat as Kith turned his head for more firestone.

"Finally in the action!" She smiled, then turned her mind back to the task at hand.

_Glad you're not letting your excitement get the better of you._

"And risk your glorious hide? Never." Kim's eyes watched the thread and the patterns of fall, "Just keep your flame hot!"

_With pleasure! _Kith roared as he belched forth a stream of flame to sear another patch of thread.

The huge bronze turned sharp to cover another rider flame belching forth again as the call of an injured rider sounded. Kim's head turned to identify Virianth winking between.

"An injury so soon into the fall? F'lar won't like that…" Kim turned her eyes back to the battle.

_The thread falls wrong Mnementh says, the Weyrleader orders everyone on their guard._

Kim nodded as Kith belched forth another stream of searing flame, checking the stores of firestone in her bags. She grabbed a piece of firestone as she twisted the fighting strap around her free wrist. Kith's warning came with just enough time for Kim to prepare as he winked between to avoid a heavy patch of thread with his flame depleted. As the emerged Kim went to thrust the firestone in her dragon's mouth before the pain struck.

Kim's senses reeled as a searing line of fire seemed to trace down her cheek, her scream cutting the air for a brief moment before they winked between again and reappeared under the fighting wings.

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry… that thread should not have been there._

"Apologize later, fight now…" Kim said as she felt the last shreds of the frozen thread blowing away into dust.

_Right! _Kith's answer rang in Kim's mind as he turned back to the battle, his fire replenished by the stone Kim fed him. Soon it became a pattern for them, each belch of flame followed by a steadier and steadier retreat until finally the fall ended and Kim had Kith fly high to examine her wing.

_Ours was the only injury in our wing, _Kith said, _I'm informing Mnementh._

"Good, now fly over our wing and let's check the grounds. I want to be sure nothing got through our wing." Kim said.

_You should see to your thread score. _Kith's response was stern.

"And I will, as soon as our job is done and our duty carried out. I'd not let my wing fight without me, and I'll not slip off before every detail is seen to." Kim said as Kith veered to examine the stretch of forest that was her wing's responsibility.

"What do you see?" Kim asked.

_Two infestations in our line, both being seen to by ground crews. The Weyrleader is with the lord holder. The other wingleaders fly to report…_

"Join them." Kim said as Kith veered toward the reporting Wingleaders.

As they circled the Weyrleader and lord holder in the meadow Kith's head turned back to Kim, _Mnementh says to have your thread score checked, though he commends you for fighting full fall._

"Tell that Bronze hulk I plan on it, back to the Weyr." Kim laughed as Kith winged up again and blinked into the cold black of between.

They emerged over the star stones, Kith's glide letting them settle carefully next to the weyr lake. Kim looked around as she dismounted from Kith and smiled at Manora as the Weyr's headwoman walked up to her.

"So the great Bronze woman is not invincible?" Manora teased as she started to apply numbweed to the burn on Kim's cheek, "Not a bad scoring, but you'll have a fine scar… how you get to be so lucky… it missed the eye completely. "

"Who told you I was scored?" Kim asked as she allowed Manora to see to the wound with her practiced hand.

"Mnementh told Lessa that you and F'lar had both gained a lacing, though F'lar's is ash burn and yours a pure scoring… least Kith is quick at ducking between, that could have been much worse. See that you clean it well after it's numbed and that you reapply the numbweed carefully. I've more injured riders to see to." Manora said and handed the small bowl of numbweed to Kim.

"Thank you Manora, Kith, go feed, you're hungry I know and I can already see Mnementh taking his pick of the stock." Kim said, patting the great beast's hide as she walked toward the Weyrleaders. "I want to speak with F'lar about this fall."

She heard Lessa talking as she neared the two, "What did Lord Asgenar say about the threadfall? I'd have joined you in the meadow, but Ramoth's got the notion she can't leave her clutch without someone spying on them. Oh, I sent messengers out to the other Weyrs to tell them what's happened here. They aught to know and be on their guard."

"It would have been courteous of them to have apprised us first." F'lar's angry tone surprised Kim. "Asgenar informs me that thread has fallen out of phase over Tillek and Upper Crom. He didn't blame me for not wanting to panic the commoners though…"

"Lord Asgenar assumed we all knew then…" Kim said.

"I would I had never gone back to get those oldtimers. You'd have found a way for us to cope F'lar…" Lessa's anger flashed in her eyes and made Kim smile at a sentiment she'd heard often in her turn here on Pern.

"Lessa," Kim said as she raised a hand to F'lar "You did what you felt necessary at the time, and it saved Pern. On top of that, by the time you went back to bring forward the Oldtimers, it had already happened so there was no way to keep it from happening." Kim said.

"Kim's right," F'lar said as he hugged Lessa, "But now, the Oldtimers are here and we have to deal with them."

"Indeed we will. We'll bring them up to date if…"

Kim smirked as F'lar shook Lessa, "Lessa. You can't change a watch-wher into a dragon, my love."

Kim smirked at Lessa's giggle, as Kith informed her of Mnementh's comment. "I think the thing now, since the messengers have been sent is to see to what we can… I for one wish to go to my Weyr and get fed. I'm sure we'll all hear from the other weyrs soon enough. "

"Kim's right, I'm as hungry as Mnementh. Feed me, woman." F'lar said as he started Lessa toward their own weyr.

Kim shook her head and started toward her Weyr.

* * *

A/N: To all my readers... I apologize for the long delay of any updates, and unfortunately, it looks like it's going to continue to be a wait on some. The latest chapter of my GhostRider story has to be completely rewritten, I've come up with a case of writer's block on my Metroid story, the Spider-Man Fusion is on hold till I get another inspiration on where to go with it, and to top it all, my family has gone nuts right now so I don't get the chance to write as often as I enjoy. Hopefully though, things will calm down soon and I can get back to it, and to all of you. As for this update. I hope you enjoy it, and please, let me know.

* * *

………………………………


End file.
